Sleeping Girl
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: Hinata yang hobi tidur, dan Gaara yang suka telat. Bagaimanakah kejadiannya sampai mereka bisa bertemu dan akhirnya jadian? warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Girl**

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pairing : GaaHina~**

**Rating : seperti biasa, T **

_**WARNING : AU, OOC–**_mungkin_**, TYPO–**_sepertinya_**, IDE PASARAN, GAJE, SOK SOK-AN, AUTHOR AMATIR, BAHASA BERANTAKAN.**_

**Silahkan membaca, saya sudah peringatkan kalau fic ini masih sangat jelek. Jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau tidak suka **

_**.**_

**Summary : Hinata yang hobi tidur dan Gaara yang suka telat. Bagaimanakah kejadiannya sampai mereka bisa bertemu dan akhirnya jadian? Ikuti kisahnya, ***haha*****

_**.**_

KRIINNGGG!

Gadis indigo itu mencoba meraih jam mungil yang sedang berdering di atas meja. Gadis itu mengernyit heran, 'Mana sih jamnya?' batinnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"HINATA-NEE!"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget, matanya langsung terbuka akibat teriakan adiknya itu. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya. 'Pasti—' Kemudian matanya diarahkan ke pintu kamar.

"Hinata-nee! Cepat! Sudah jam 06.00!" teriak gadis yang mirip dengannya dari pintu. Hinata—gadis itu—sudah mengira, pasti adiknya sudah rapi dengan seragamnya dan siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. 'Huh, baru jam 06.00. masuknya 'kan jam 07.30." pikir Hinata.

Hanabi—adiknya—memang anak yang tidak pernah telat—disiplin. Anak yang rajin, ck.

"Hinata-nee!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hm. Iya iya," ucap Hinata kemudian beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan bersiap untuk mandi.

"Yang cepat ya! Aku tunggu di bawah!" ucap Hanabi—lagi. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan segera sarapan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Temari-chan, Gaara-kun mana?" tanya Karura.

"Gaara? Hm… oh iya!" pekik gadis pirang itu kaget, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Karura—Ibunya—di ruang makan. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, kamar Gaara.

"Dasar anak malas!" rutuknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata-nee, Hinata-nee, Hinata-nee!" teriak Hanabi dari ruang makan.

"Iya!" ucap Hinata setelah keluar dari kamar kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga.

Kebiasaan setiap hari, Hinata selalu dikejar-kejar Hanabi, agar mereka tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Setiap pagi, pasti Hanabi yang selalu duluan rapi dengan seragamnya. Sedangkan Hinata, masih asyik berjalan-jalan di mimpinya. Tapi, sebenarnya masuk sekolah masih lama 'kan? Hinata kesal dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang 'aneh' itu.

"Hinata-nee, cepat haniskan sarapannya, lalu cepat berangkat!" perintah Hanabi. Hinata menanggapinya hanya dengan menganggukan kepala.

Hinata sebal! Hanabi cerewet banget sih?

_**.**_

_**.**_

Duk duk duk

"Gaara! Gaara!" teriak Temari sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Gaara dengan keras.

"Hei! Cepat bangun!" teriaknya lagi.

"GAARA!" pekik Temari dengan suara yang lebih besar. (baca : menggelegar).

Sementara disana, di ruang makan, Karura hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mendecak karena bingung dengan rutinitas tiap hari anak-anaknya.

"Gaara! Buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobraknya!" jerit Temari yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Hm…"

Cklek

"HEI!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya merespon kakaknya dengan membuka sebelah matanya sambil mengernyit. Ia menatap kakaknya heran.

"Apa? Cepat mandi atau kau akan terbunuh!" perintah Temari kesal. Ia ingin sekali memotong kecil-kecil tubuh Gaara!

"Hn," respon Gaara kemudian berbalik masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Bergerak cepat!" teriak Temari⎯lagi.

"Iya!"

BRAK!

"Huh, awas kau!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Go! Go! Go! Ayo Hinata-nee!" teriak Hanabi menyemangati Hinata yang sedang… memakai sepatu?

"Sebentar, Hanabi-chan," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Tapi, kita nanti telat!" sanggah Hanabi.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Hinata kemudian bangkit berdiri. Hanabi langsung menarik tangannya—menuju ke mobil.

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ini! "Hei!" pekiknya.

"Apa?" tanya Hanabi polos.

"tasku!" jawab Hinata sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tarikan Hanabi kemudian berlari mengambil tasnya yang berada di dekat rak sepatu.

"Huh," Hanabi langsung masuk duluan ke mobil. Setelah mengambil tas, Hinata segera lari menuju mobil.

BRAK

"Ayo pak, jalan!" perintah Hanabi pada pak supir.

Hinata hanya melirik Hanabi sekilas yang berada di sebelahnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Gaara! Buruan!" teriak Temari—yang terlihat bosan karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu Gaara yang leletnya minta ampun. Sepertinya ia akan telat sampai kampus, 'Arrgh!'

"Hn, sebentar."

"Sedang apa sih?" tanya Temari sebal.

"Pakai seragam," jawab Gaara enteng.

"Haaah?" Temari terlonjak kaget. "lama amat sih?"

BUK!

"Aww!" jerit temari kesakitan. 'Sial!'

Sementara Gaara yang mengetahui hal itu hanya menyeringai. MUNGKIN sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa mengetahui Temari yang kesakitan karena habis menendang pintu kamarnya. 'Rasakan!'

"HEI! Tak tahu malu! Tak tahu diri! Pemalas! Lambat! —piip—! —piip—! —piiip—!" Temari mengumpat di depan pintu kamar Gaara. Membuat yang berada di dalam merasa kesal juga karena direndahkan seperti itu.

BRAK!

Gaara membanting pintu kamarnya, "Ayo." ucapnya.

Temari mendecak kesal. "Enak sekali kau bilang itu! Sedang dari tadi aku menunggumu lama sekali!" Temari mencak-mencak di belakang Gaara yang sudah berlalu menuju mobil. Gaara yang mendengar samar-samar, hanya diam tak peduli.

BRUK

"Sudah?" tanya Karura setelah melihat Temari yang sudah masuk mobil.

"Iya, cepat berangkat, Bu! Pokoknya aku duluan yang diantar! Ini sudah telat sekali!"

"Hah?" Gaara terlihat kaget.

Temari menoleh. "Apa? Kau tidak setuju?" tanyanya.

"Pasti."

"Lagian, siapa yang menyuruhmu selalu bangun telat?"

Gaara hanya diam. Kemudian melirik jam tangannya,07.20. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan kakaknya. 'Lagian siapa yang menyuruhku selalu bangun telat?' pikirnya seperti yang diucapkan Temari barusan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata cukup beruntung memiliki adik seperti Hanabi. Dia anak yang disiplin, yang tanpa disadari membuat Hinata ikut disiplin—tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

"Aku duluan ya, Nee!" ucap Hanabi sambil berlari menuju teman-temannya.

Hinata pun melanjutkan berjalannya ke kelasnya, X-2. Ia dan Hanabi hanya berjarak 3 tahun, yang berarti sekarang Hanabi kelas VII.

Hinata telah sampai di kelasnya—tempat duduknya. "Hinata!" panggil seseorang.

"Ya Tenten?" sahutnya pada gadis bercepol dua.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih," ucap gadis bercepol yang baru saja Hinata sebut, Tenten.

"Hm."

"Oh ya Hinata,"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu Gaara kelas X-4?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata bingung. "Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu?" Tenten terlihat kaget.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa sih? Aku tidak tahu," Hinata terlihat bingung dan penasaran.

"Dia itu pangeran sekolah, Hinata-chan!" jelas Tenten.

Hinata masih bingung.

"Neji-kun pasti tahu deh!"

KRIIIIINNGGGGG!

"O-oh yasudahlah. Sudah bel" ucap Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

07.30

"Haah," Gaara hanya menghela napas setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Maaf ya Gaara-kun, tadi Ibu ada urusan di kampus Temari-nee, jadi kamu telat." ucap Karura.

"Dari rumah memang sudah telat," sanggah Gaara.

"Yasudah,"

CIITT

"Aku pergi,"

"Ya."

BRUK

Mobil Karura pun langsung kembali melesat di jalan raya, Gaara pun segera berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kau terlambat?" tanya penjaga pintu gerbang tersebut.

"Hn,"

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja," ucap penjaga gerbang.

"Aku mau belajar, Kotetsu." sahut Gaara cepat.

"Ingat peraturan sekolah?" tanya penjaga gerbang—Kotetsu—lagi.

"Tidak,"

"Hh, sudahlah Tuan Sabaku, percuma. Yang terlambat dilarang mengikuti pelajaran," jelas Kotetsu.

"Apa iya? Merepotkan sekali."

Gaara kemudian berjalan menuju taman sekolah—yang berada di samping sekolahnya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman yang berada di bawah pohon sakura. Lebih baik ke taman daripada kembali ke rumah, menurutnya. Karena mungkin, Karura pasti akan menanyakannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Gaara tertidur di kursi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Pertama kalian harus mencari KPK-nya, setelah itu—"

"HINATA!" teriak guru itu sebelum selesai menjelaskan materi pelajarannya.

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil langsung bangun. "A-apa sensei?"

"Kau tertidur di kelas! Keluar!" perintahnya.

Dengan berat hati Hinata berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu—keluar.

Hinata malang. Kau sering kali tertidur di kelas, dan selalu saja ketahuan.

**.**

"Macam-macam saja, baru sebulan sekolah, sudah begitu." Ucap guru itu sepeninggal Hinata.

"Hinata, harusnya tadi malam kau tidur yang cukup!" ucap Tenten pelan seperti bisikan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebenarnya dulu ia tidak ketahuan, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia ketahuan sedang tidur pada saat guru menjelaskan. Padahal dua hari yang lalu ia bisa tidur dengan tenang di atas meja selam jam pertama pada pelajaran pertama. Setelah jam kedua, baru ia bangun—untuk mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Hah, entah mengapa..

Hinata pun berhenti. Sebelum penjaga gerbang itu menanyakannya, ia yang harus duluan bilang.

"Kotetsu-san, boleh aku—keluar sebentar?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh silahkan. Tidur ya?"

Ampun! Penjaga gerbang saja sampai hafal!

"I-iya," jawab Hinata malu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kotetsu setelah gerbangnya dibuka. Ia mau ke tempat biasa, taman sekolah.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung duduk di tempat biasa—lagi. Kursi taman di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang cukup nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Hinata tidak langsung tertidur seperti biasa. Ia mengangkat alisnya, 'Ia siapa?' batinnya sambil menatap pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya yang sedang tidur.

Gaara merasakan perasaan yang berbeda—aneh. Ia pun membuka matanya. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus pada gadis indigo yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. 'Huh, fans girl?' pikir Gaara bosan.

"T-tidak a-apa apa." ucap Hinata takut-takut. Kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

Satu kata di pikiran Gaara. Aneh.

"Kau terlambat juga?" tanya Gaara sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"T-tidak." Jawab Hinata yang masih merasa takut.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara menginterogasi Hinata.

Hinata takut. Ia baru pertama bertemu dengan pemuda seperti itu, ia terlihat menyeramkan! "Lalu a-apa?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Sigh. "Lalu, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Gaara yang mulai kelihatan lembut—sabar—dengan Hinata.

"A-aku memang bi-biasa datang kesini," jawab Hinata yang mulai terlihat tenang. Tidak seperti tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Ke-ketahuan ter-tidur di ke-kelas," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang sangaat pelan—karena malu. Tapi tetap saja Gaara mendengarnya.

"Hah, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Gaara—lagi. Tumben kau cerewet eh, Gaara?

Ini wawancara? Hinata membatin. "Ke-kelas X-2. Kau?"

"X-4."

"O-oh," respon Hinata, kemudian hening.

Menurut Gaara, gadis ini menarik. Tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang kecentilan kalau berada di dekatnya. Gaara pun memecahkan, keheningan diantara mereka!

"Oh ya, namamu?" sepertinya Gaara penasaran dengan nama gadis indigo itu.

"A-aku Hinata. Hinata Hyuu-Hyuuga." jawab Hinata. "kau?"

"Sabaku Gaara." jawab Gaara. "kenal Hyuuga Neji?"

"Kakak se-sepupuku. Kau kenal?"

"Ya, dia satu ekskul denganku."

'Wah benar kata Tenten!' batin Hinata.

**Bersambung,,**

**Author's Note :** (penting gak penting yang penting, ajib!)

**Neji sedang pergi entah kemana ***digaplok*** jadinya dia belum muncul! Hehe maaf Neji FC! Nanti Insya Allah NejiTen juga ada kok! ** **dan Hiashi juga sedang jalan-jalan!****—**haalah**— jadi belum muncul juga! Eheheh, untuk segala kekurangan peace yak para readers,,, sekedar biodata kecil yang memalukan ; kedua sifat yang dimiliki tokoh tercinta kita itu terinspirasi dari sifat author sendiri! ***hahahaha dasar gak tau malu*****

**.**

**Kyaa kyaa kyaaa! ***lebe akut*** OMG! Saya bikin fic****—**gaje**—lagi! Maaf maaf aja jika ada yang menunggu TRPM apdet ***mana adaaa? Ngarep lu*** saya kehabisan ide untuk fic itu! Saya takut malah gak nyambung dan sebagainyaa, hiks.. saya kalo apdet memang suka telat **XD **maaf ya readers, hanya karena gak ada ide yang membuat saya telat apdet! Heheh dan juga banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk bikin saya gila! ***dari dulu kan?*****

**Saya sangat teramat sangat membutuhkan saran dari kalian! Flame? Asal tidak menyangkut pair tersayangkuuu! Pasti masih banyak kata-kata rancu deh ** **maka dari itu sangat dibutuhkan saran! Masih banyak sekali yang belum saya mengerti,,, ***dasar author dodol!*****

**Please REVIEW…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping Girl Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**WARNING : AU, OOC–**_mungkin_**, TYPO–**_sepertinya_**, IDE PASARAN, GAJE, SOK SOK-AN, AUTHOR AMATIR, BAHASA BERANTAKAN.**_

**.**

**Summary : ****Hinata yang hobi tidur dan Gaara yang suka telat. Bagaimanakah kejadiannya sampai mereka bisa bertemu dan akhirnya jadian?**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Baru kali ini Gaara telat ke sekolah. Ralat, baru kali ini Gaara telat masuk ke sekolah. Biasanya 'kan, setelah melewati gerbang, baru bel berbunyi. Tapi sekarang, setelah bel berbunyi ia baru masuk gerbang. Bagaimana sih! Terpaksa lah ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Pasrah.

Gaara lebih suka bermain terlebih dahulu daripada pulang ke rumahnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke taman sebelah sebelum pulang. Mengingat itu semua malah membuat Gaara kesal. Ditambah lagi, ada seorang gadis disampingnya—yang baru saja mengganggu tidurnya. Ia sangat tidak suka jika ada gadis yang berusaha dekat-dekat dengannya. Gaara mendengus.

Tapi Gaara cukup beruntung karena gadis di sebelahnya ini menjaga jarak dengannya. Dan lagi, ia tidak cerewet dan cari perhatian padanya. Ternyata hari ini tidak terlalu sial juga, pikirnya.

Setelah sekian lamanya mereka terdiam, akhirnya ada juga yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

KRIIINGGG!

"A-ano Sabaku-san, aku d-duluan." Hinata langsung pergi sebelum Gaara menyahutinya. Ia benar-benar takut berada disebelah Gaara.

Hinata cepat-cepat menuju kelasnya. Gawat kalau telat!

Hinata menghela napas setelah sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Lega langsung dirasa setelah mengetahui senseinya belum masuk kelas.

Tenten—teman sebangku Hinata—hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Hinata yang terlihat aneh setelah masuk kelas. "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanyanya.

Hinata terlonjak. "T-tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Oh. Kau terlihat aneh, ada apa sih?" Tenten masih penasaran—belum puas dengan jawaban yang Hinata lontarkan barusan.

"Tidak apa kok, Tenten." jawab Hinata. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung?

"Hah, ya sudahlah."

**.**

**.**

"Tenten, p-pulang bareng?"

"Maaf ya Hinata, aku harus ekskul. Aku yakin akan lama sekali, jadi kau pulang duluan saja." ucap Tenten sambil memakai tasnya. "Jaa!" Tenten pun melesat pergi.

'Hinata, kau harus pulang sendirian,' batin Hinata—merasa sedikit kecewa, mungkin?

Kemudian Hinata berjalan menuju halte, seperti biasa. Bersyukurlah Hinata busnya tidak penuh, jadi ia bisa lebih leluasa mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk 'istirahat'nya. Duduk di pojok dekat dengan jendela adalah tempat yang nyaman. Apalagi jika ada semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, pasti akan lebih cepat mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi yang indah.

Hinata memilih bangku di barisan kedua dari belakang—yang terdiri dari dua kursi. Ia langsung duduk disana, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Kemudian membuka jendela, dan mengamati pemandangan di luar sana. Benar, angin langsung menyambutnya. Membuatnya terhanyut, kemudian lengah. Dirasanya, setelah ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, bus tersebut perlahan langsung melaju meninggalkan halte. Sepertinya bus sudah penuh, pikir Hinata. Belum sampai semenit, Hinata langsung benar-benar terlelap—tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. Gadis disebelahnya masih terlelap. Memangnya ia turun dimana? Dengan santainya ia bisa tertidur sebegitu pulasnya? Pikir Gaara.

"Ehm." Gaara berdehem.

Gadis itu belum bangun juga, "Haaah." Gaara menghela napas. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya—kearah supir.

"Ehm!"

'Siapa?' tanya Gaara. Ia menoleh ke samping. Oh. Kondektur toh, batin Gaara.

Gaara langsung mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya kemudian menyerahkan kepada si kondektur.

Si kondektur mengernyit melihat uang yang diberikan Gaara. Gaara juga heran, 'kurang?' sepertinya tidak, biasanya 'kan juga segitu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara melihat si kondektur yang belum pergi juga.

"Kau yakin?" tanya balik si kondektur sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang uang pemberian Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya cukup?" Gaara makin terheran melihat si kondektur yang menurutnya agak—aneh? Ehm maksudnya tidak seperti biasanya. Memangnya harga bensin naik? Pikirnya.

"Maksudku, kau tidak membayari pacarmu yang tertidur itu?" tanya si kondektur sambil menunjuk gadis disampingnya.

HAH PACAR?

Gaara tersentak. Tapi tidak mungkin ia akan teriak seperti batinnya itu, wajahnya tetap datar. Huh, namanya juga Sabaku Gaara, ia 'kan orangnya slow. Tidak heboh seperti laki-laki kebanyakan.

"Dia bukan pacarku," sahut Gaara datar.

"Oh. Kalau begitu tolong bangunkan dia." perintah si kondektur. Siapa dia? Pikir Gaara jengkel. Mana tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikutpun lagi!

Terpaksa. Gaara menepuk pundak gadis disebelahnya, "Hei bangun, ongkosnya." ucap Gaara—seperti biasa, datar.

"Hm?" gadis itu terbangun. Melihat si kondektur, ia langsung meraih uang di sakunya kemudian menyerahkannya pada si kondektur yang masih diam disamping Gaara.

"Terima kasih," ucap si kondektur kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dia? Gaara baru sadar, sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan gadis disebelahnya itu. Ia pun memastikannya, menoleh kearah gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu hendak tertidur lagi. Gaara langsung menyela, "Kau?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Wajahnya yang baru saja bangun dari tidur terilhat —err imut di mata Gaara.

Hinata—gadis itu—terlonjak. Ketakutan langsung menyergapnya saat melihat Gaara. 'D-dia? Y-yang tadi-kah?'

Hinata mencoba tenang, jangan sampai pemuda itu tahu kalau ia takut padanya. "H-hai," sapanya sambil tersenyum—agak dipaksakan.

"Hn." Gaara langsung melengos. Menatap supir—lagi.

Seperti tadi pagi, hening dirasakan keduanya.

"Neji sedang study tour 'kan?" tanya Gaara tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Eh? I-iya," jawab Hinata, sama seperti Gaara—tidak menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya menunduk. Dalam hati, Hinata berpikiran bahwa Gaara anak yang tidak mempunyai sopan dan santun. Neji-nii 'kan kakak kelasnya. Ia berkata seolah-olah Neji-nii adalah teman sekelasnya.

Hening lagi.

Di depan matanya, kompleks Hyuuga sudah terlihat. Hinata pun siap-siap untuk turun. "P-permisi," ucap Hinata pada Gaara. Gaara pun berdiri, kemudian berpegangan pada besi diatas kepalanya. *****maaf ga taunamanya*** **

Sebelum melewati Gaara, Hinata berkata pada si kondektur yang sedang duduk didekat pintu. "Pak, b-berhenti."

Kontan si kondektur langsung memerintahkan supir untuk berhenti.

Bus berehenti mendadak, Hinata kehilang keseimbangannya. Ia langsung terjatuh kearah depan—Gaara. Gaara yang tanggap, langsung menangkap Hinata. Setelah beberapa detik pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata langsung tersadar. "M-maaf," ucapnya.

Hinata langsung cepat-cepat turun. Bus pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hinata langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya. Setelah kejadian tadi, rasanya jantungnya mau keluar dari tempatnya!

Hinata pun memperlebar langkahnya—buru-buru—untuk sampai ke rumah. Agak kesusahan juga kalau berjalan cepat-cepat diiringi detak jantung yang cepat-cepat juga, menurutnya.

**.**

**.**

Gaara menaruh tangannya di dadanya. Mencoba merasakan kecepatan detak jantungnya.

'Cepat sekali! Ada apa dengan jantungku? Tak jelas, huh!' rutuk Gaara. Kemudian otaknya terbayang ke kejadian yang baru saja terjadi—beberapa menit yang lalu. Mendadak, pipinya terasa panas.

'Haah! Apasih!'

**.**

**.**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, insomnia membuat Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Ditambah lagi, kejadian di bus dengan Gaara tadi terus berputar-putar di otak Hinata. Membuatnya selalu teringat pada sosok menakutkan lagi dingin itu. Entah karena apa yang membuat Hinata selalu terpikirkan olehnya. Melihat mata jade itu, Hinata merasa terhipnotis—ingin terus memandangnya.

'Sudahlah Hinata, lupakan!' batinnya.

"Hinata, ayo tidur! Lupakan dia," ucap Hinata sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya.

"Nee-chan berisik!"

"M-maaf Hanabi-chan."

**.**

**.**

"Gaara! Bangun! Jangan sampai aku telat lagi seperti kemarin karena kau!" teriak Temari di depan pintu kamar Gaara.

"Iya!" Gaara langsung beranjak bangun dari ranjang. 'Merepotkan.'

Setelah beberapa menit di kamar, Gaara keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan.

"Tumben cepat," ejek Temari saat melihat Gaara yang sudah rapi.

Gaara mendengus. "Huh."

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu adik kecil, ayo kita berangkat." ucap Temari mengejek Gaara.

"Terserah!" Gaara pun bangun dari duduknya kemudian menyusul Temari. Sambil berjalan keluar, ia melihat jamnya.

06.55

'Baguslah.' batin Gaara.

**.**

**.**

"Nee-chan kurang tidur?" tanya Hanabi sambil memperhatikan 'sesuatu' di bawah mata kakaknya.

"Memang biasanya aku kurang tidur, Hanabi."

"Tapi―"

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat." Hinata melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih bingung—di belakangnya.

"Memang Nee-chan setiap hari kurang tidur. Tapi kok? Aduh. Masa bodoh lah." Hanabi pun menyusul kakaknya, segera memasuki mobil.

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-kun, jam berapa sekarang?"

Gaara melihat jamnya, "07.15." jawabnya. Ia menghela napas, 'Akhirnya…'

"Kemarin kamu telat 'kan?" tanya Karura yang masih fokus menyetir—tidak toleh kanan-kiri.

"Hm,"

"Terus?"

"Maksudnya?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bisa masuk 'kan?" tanya Karura memastikan.

"Iya." jawab Gaara bohong.

CIIIT

"Oh baiklah. Sayonara!" Karura melambaikan tangannya kearah Gaara.

"Hn,"

BRAK

Mobil Karura pun melesat pergi dari halaman sekolah Gaara. Gaara pun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Tidaaak! Gak puas ya dengan chap ini? Silahkan gebukin sayaa! *****pundung***** masih bingung mau gimana ceritanya -,- *****gadungan!*****

Maaffffffffffff banget, udah gak memuaskan, gak panjang, updatenya gak cepet lagi *****makin pundung*****

Gaara agak OOC banget yak? Maafkan author gila ini —,—

Bagi yang udah review saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya! Arigato gozaimasu! gomen gak bisa dibales satu satu, pokoknya saya berterima kasih yang sudah mau baca maupun review fic nan gaje ini!

Salam,


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleeping Girl Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING : AU, OOC–**mungkin**, TYPO(S), IDE PASARAN, GAJE, AUTHOR AMATIR, BAHASA BERANTAKAN, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**.**

**Summary : ****Hinata yang hobi tidur dan Gaara yang suka telat. Bagaimanakah kejadiannya sampai mereka bisa bertemu dan akhirnya jadian?**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Hinata berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu, lantas ia langsung melangkah masuk menuju kursinya. Setelah duduk, melepaskan tasnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kursi. Keluar. Tenten yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh. "A-ku mau ke p-perpustakaan, s-sebentar." jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Tenten mengangguk, paham.

"Hati-hati ya!" ucap Tenten yang membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Hati-hati?

Oh iya! "Uhm!" Hinata mengangguk cepat. Kemudian ia melangkah riang menuju perpustakaan yang tak jauh dari kelasnya berada.

.

Gaara mengeluh. Kelas ini berisik sekali! Ia jadi berpikiran malas ke sekolah. Ia butuh ketenangan sekarang, sangat butuh.

Dilihatnya jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu, pikirnya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas penuh kekacauan yang sangat mengganggunya itu. Yang terlintas di otaknya hanya pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak akan ada kebisingan di dalamnya.

Yap, ia akan ke perpustakaan sekarang!

.

KRIEETT…

Hinata mengintip ruangan di balik pintu yang ia buka tadi. Lega. Ternyata hanya ada sedikit murid yang sedang membaca. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, masuk.

Hinata memilih untuk menghampiri rak buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku tentang pelajaran kimia. Ya, karena jam pelajaran pertama adalah kimia, lantas buku yang akan ia baca adalah buku kimia tentunya! Diperhatikannya buku-buku tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah rak tersebut. Mencari posisi ternyaman, sudah. Sekarang waktunya membaca!

Ternyata, pelajaran kimia itu sulit! Ia baru sadar sekarang. Dari SMP, Hinata memang lebih menyukai biologi daripada kimia atau fisika. Maka dari itu nilai kimianya lebih jelek dibanding biologi. Sekarang otaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh rumus-rumus yang memusingkan.

'Aku tidak mengerti ini!' batin Hinata berteriak. Sabar! Mungkin jika dibaca lagi, ia akan mengerti. Semoga saja…

.

Gaara melihat beberapa murid sudah keluar dari perpustakaan. Bagus! Ia senang jika tempat yang akan ia kunjungi sepi. Setelah sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan, Gaara mengintip lewat jendela. Sepertinya sudah sepi, karena tidak terlihat ada murid yang masih membaca di dalam sana. Gaara pun melangkah memasuki perpustakaan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Jelas sekali sudah sepi! Sekitar lima menit lagi kan bel! Gaara tersenyum –ehm menyeringai, sepertinya. Yang terlintas di pikirannya sekarang adalah… niat untuk bolos pelajaran pertama! Keh, menyenangkan sekali, batinnya.

Dilihatnya, sang pustakawan sedang tertidur di kursinya. Menarik sekali. Memudahkannya untuk tetap berada di ruangan ini sesukanya. Mencari tempat yang bagus, Gaara melirik ke arah pojok ruangan ini. Tempat yang paling nyaman dan aman untuk sembunyi? Ya! Gaara pun melangkah menuju rak paling pojok. Mungkin di sana ada buku bagus untuk dibaca.

KRIIINGGG!

Yeah, pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Gaara mengintip tempat si pustakawan tertidur, rupanya ia tidak terbangun dengan bel tadi. Keberuntungan memihak Gaara! Pasti.

.

"Hinata mana sih?" Tenten celingak-celinguk mencari Hinata di depan pintu kelas. Kemudian Tenten menepuk dahinya pelan. "Perpustakaan!" jeritnya kemudian berlari menuju perpustakaan. Jangan sampai Hyuuga pemalu itu terkena hukuman dari sensei killer itu karena keterlambatannya masuk kelas.

Tenten hampir saja mendobrak pintu perpustakaan. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia nyaris berteriak jika tidak melihat Iruka-sensei yang sedang tidur pulas di kursinya.

Tenten memelankan suaranya, "Hinata?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Dilemparkannya penglihatannya ke segala arah. Sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun murid di sana. Melihat itu, Tenten menghela napas cemas. Kemudian ia menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan pelan dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak, ia harus berlari! Semoga Ibiki-sensei belum masuk ke kelasnya, batinnya cemas.

.

Perlahan Gaara berdiri. Dilihatnya perpustakaan sudah sepi seperti semula. Saat ada yang membuka pintu tadi, ia langsung jongkok. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Tapi saat mengetahui itu hanya seorang murid yang sedang mencari temannya, ia lega.

Sesaat kemudian, ia mengambil asal buku yang ada di hadapannya kemudian duduk. Setelah dilihat sampul buku tersebut, Gaara langsung berdiri untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut di rak semula.

'Cih buku kimia,' batinnya setelah menaruh buku tersebut di tempatnya. Kemudian Gaara kembali duduk. Sekilas ia melihat sesuatu berwarna ungu di sebelahnya. Ia pun berdiri, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

Gaara tersentak. Ternyata masih ada seorang murid lagi selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Diliputi rasa penasaran, ia menghampiri sosok tersebut. Sepertinya sosok itu tidak asing baginya.

Gaara menepuk pipi gadis berambut panjang tersebut yang menempel pada buku di atas meja itu. Sekali tepukan, ia belum bangun. Kemudian Gaara menepuk pipinya sekali lagi. Belum bangun juga rupanya.

Terakhir, "Hei bangun," ucap Gaara. Gadis itu membuka matanya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang menempel buku. Ia duduk tegak menghadap ke depan. Setelah sadar bukan hanya dia di ruangan itu, ia menoleh menatap sosok di sampingnya. Ia tercekat.

"S-S-Sabaku-san!" jerit gadis itu pelan nyaris melompat.

"Hn?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu sekarang, gadis ini yang kemarin satu bus dengannya.

"S-sedang a-apa di s-sini?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan ujung roknya dengan jemarinya. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap Gaara.

"Mencari ketenangan," jawab Gaara enteng.

Hinata kebingungan. Ia memerhatikan setiap sudut ruangan. Ketemu! Sekarang jam.. 08.45?

"M-maaf aku h-harus se-segera pergi!" ucap Hinata gugup.

.

"Hinata mana sih?" Tenten terlihat resah. Seharusnya Hinata sudah kembali beberapa menit yang lalu! Tetapi ia belum menampakan diri di hadapannya. Tadi dia bilang ke perpustakaan, saat dicari Tenten sama sekali tidak melihat sosok berambut panjang itu berada di perpustakaan. Masa iya Hinata tidak mendengar bel? Apa jangan-jangan… ia ketiduran di perpustakaan? Ah! Mana Ibiki-sensei sudah masuk lagi! Haaah! Harusnya tadi ia mencarinya dengan teliti! Bagaimana ini?

'Hinata! kembalii!' batin Tenten berteriak.

Kemudian Tenten melihat papan absensi di sebelah papan tulis. Hyuuga Hinata… bolos? Jelas-jelas tasnya masih ada di ruangan ini!

.

"Sabaku Gaara terlambat lagi?" tanya Kurenai-sensei saat tidak menemukan siswa berambut merah itu.

"Iya sensei!" jawab pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Eh? Tadi aku lihat dia sebelum bel kok!" bantah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Gaara-kun tidak mungkin telat lagi!" ucap gadis berambut pink—yang sepertinya fansgirl Gaara.

"Iya! Mana mungkin!" ucap gadis berkacamata yang duduk di sebelah gadis berambut pink. Setuju dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Jadi?" tanya Kurenai-sensei bingung.

"Ini tasnya!" ucap siswa berbadan gemuk yang diketahui duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya keluar kelas, sensei! Sebelum bel," ucap pemuda yang duduk sebangku dengan Gaara.

"Oh berarti dia bolos saat pelajaranku," ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil menulis entah-apa-itu.

.

Hinata menoleh. Seperti ada seseorang yang menahannya untuk pergi. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah itu sedang memegang tangannya.

"Maaf." Gaara langsung melepas genggaman tangannya. Hinata tetap menunduk.

'Aku harus ke kelas!' batin Hinata.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"A-aku harus cepat kembali k-kelas!" jawab Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gaara menyeringai tipis. Gadis ini menarik. "Di sini saja."

"Eeeh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Temani aku," ucap pemuda itu singkat yang langsung membuat Hinata gemetar?

"T-tidak bisa! Aku ha-harus ke ke-kelas sekarang!" Hinata mencoba membantah.

"Percuma, sudah telat." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Gaara duduk kembali di tempatnya semula.

Benar juga sih, pikir Hinata membenarkan. Tapi…

"Kau bisa kembali saat pelajaran selanjutnya," ucap Gaara seperti memaksa Hinata supaya terus berada di sini.

"A-aku—"

"Terserah." Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Uhm… baiklah," Hinata berbalik, duduk di tempatnya tadi. Kemudian berusaha memahami mata pelajaran yang sedang dibacanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak mengerti! Pikirannya malah teringat sosok yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

'Cepatlah bel berbunyi…' batinnya resah.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Gaara yang sudah berdiri tepat di samping Hinata. Alisnya terangkat melihat Hinata.

"Me-membaca buku," jawab Hinata sambil pura-pura menekuni bukunya supaya sosok di sebelahnya tidak curiga.

"Hm, anak rajin."

Eh?

Hinata menatapnya aneh. Membuat Gaara sedikit bingung melihatnya. 'Ada yang salah?' batin Gaara.

"Ekskul apa?"

"Eh?" Hinata tidak paham maksud Gaara.

"Kau ikut ekskul apa?" tanya Gaara ulang. Tumben ia mau repot-repot mengeluarkan suaranya yang mahal itu? Hanya saat dengan gadis ini pula?

"Seni," jawab Hinata pelan.

Gaara mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sekilas. Pemuda ini aneh, pikir Hinata.

"S-Sabaku-san mau apa ke sini?" Eh? Bukannya ia sudah menanyakannya tadi? Hinata bodoh, rutuk Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, mencari ketenangan." Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Hinata tertunduk, malu. Menyesali sikap bodohnya barusan.

"Kau tertidur lagi?" tanya Gaara yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Mungkin ia menarik kursinya supaya dekat dengan Hinata.

Hinata mencelos. Pemuda ini…

.

KRIIINGGG!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sontak membuat murid-murid berteriak senang. Ini yang dari tadi mereka nantikan!

Sementara Tenten kebingungan mencari Hinata. Temannya itu belum kembali juga.

Aduh Hinata, kemana..?

Tenten langsung berbinar setelah melihat sahabat mungilnya itu berjalan ke arahnya. "Hinata! Kau dari mana saja?" semburnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir!"

"Maaf Tenten, aku ketiduran." Hinata menunduk dalam. Takut.

"Kukira kau di perpustakaan," ucap Tenten sambil duduk kemudian membuka kotak bekalnya.

"A-aku memang ke sana." ujar Hinata kemudian duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Aku tidak melihatnya tadi…" kemudian Tenten menyuapkan bekalnya ke mulutnya.

"Uhm… aku dekat rak buku kimia tadi,"

"Pantas saja aku tidak lihat!" Tenten tahu pasti kalau buku-buku kimia berada jauh di sudut perpustakaan.

"Hinata, lain kali kau jangan seperti ini lagi! Jadi ditulis bolos kan…" ucap Tenten sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke papan absensi siswa. Hinata mengangguk.

.

Kali ini Hinata pulang sekolah bersama Hanabi. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka pulang bersama. Dulu, hampir setiap hari mereka bareng. Sekarang mereka jarang telihat bersama dikarenakan jadwal ekskul Hanabi yang padat.

"Sebentar lagi Neji-nii pulang!" ucap Hanabi riang pada kakaknya saat sudah di dalam bus menuju rumahnya.

"I-ya, nanti kita berkumpul bersama lagi di rumah." sahut Hinata senang.

"Tapi, nee. Kenapa ayah jadi jarang pulang?" guratan sedih terpampang di wajah mulus Hanabi.

"Kau kan tahu ayah sibuk dengan perusahaan barunya di luar kota," jelas Hinata. Setelah ibunya meninggal, ayahnya memang jarang pulang dengan alasan sibuk.

"Tapi kan setidaknya ayah masih bisa berkumpul bersama seperti dulu." sanggah Hanabi.

"Nee-chan juga tidak tahu. Tapi pasti ayah akan pulang kok." hibur Hinata.

"Aku tahu."

.

"Hinata-nee, ayo berangkat!" seru Hanabi yang sudah berdiri di depan pagar.

"Sebentar," ucap Hinata yang hampir selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Sudah jam 07.00!" teriak Hanabi lagi.

"Sedikit lagi…" selesai. Hinata pun menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum berjalan menuju mobilnya. Kemudian dengan ringan membuka pintu mobil dan menaikinya.

Mobil pun berjalan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai dan segera turun. Setelah memberi salam singkat dengan pak supir, mereka lantas berjalan memasuki sekolahnya.

.

Gaara tahu. Hari ini pasti dia akan telat. Sekarang sudah jam 07.15 tapi ia masih dengan tenangnya mengunyah rotinya.

"Gaara cepat!" perintah Temari kesal. Ia sudah memberi tahu adiknya itu untuk segera berangkat, tapi Gaara masih tenang duduk di kursi makan.

"Ayolah Gaara! Ya Tuhan!" Temari makin terlihat frustasi. Adiknya ini minta dibunuh sepertinya?

"Oke-oke," setelah minum susunya, Gaara mengambil tasnya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Dengan santainya ia melewati kakaknya yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya itu. Temari geram. Kemudian ia menyusul adiknya yang sudah masuk mobil.

.

KRIIINGGGG!

Bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Membuat murid-murid yang masih berada di luar kelas langsung secepat mungkin memasuki kelasnya.

Hinata dengan sigap mengeluarkan buku yang akan dipelajarinya nanti, sejarah. Sesaat kemudian, Anko-sensei sudah memasuki kelasnya. Ketua kelas dengan lantang memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk memberi salam pada sensei cantik itu.

"Silahkan kumpulkan PR-nya." ucap Anko-sensei kemudian. Murid-murid pun berbondong-bondong menyerahkan PR mereka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka Bab III." perintah Anko-sensei memecah keheningan.

.

"Kau terlambat lagi." ucap Kotetsu saat melihat Gaara yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Gaara menghela napas panjang. Ia pun langsung berbalik menuju taman sekolah. Daripada mendengar ceramah Kotetsu, lebih baik ia langsung saja pergi ke taman sekolah.

Gaara duduk di bangku taman seperti waktu lalu. Ia merengut.

'Kalau telat terus bagaimana mau belajar?' batinnya kesal. Bagaimanapun, yang salah memang dirinya. Tapi ia sudah berusaha agar tidak telat lagi. Tapi tetap saja, telat lagi telat lagi. Argh

Memikirkan hal itu membuat dirinya pusing. Lebih baik tidur, huh. Lagipula Gaara masih ngantuk karena tadi malam tidur larut.

Angin yang berhembus memudahkannya untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Gaara terbuai. Bolos memang menyenangkan, batinnya menyeringai. Sekarang ia ingin menikmati saat-saat membahagiakan ini. Ia bosan belajar terus. Nilainya di sekolah juga tidak terlalu buruk. Bagus malah.

Gaara menyeringai―lagi.

.

"Hinata?" sekarang Anko-sensei sudah berada di sebelah Hinata. Anko-sensei memang sering berkeliling untuk memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan muridnya saat dia menerangkan.

"Hinata!" teriak Anko-sensei. Raut mukanya nampak kesal.

"Ap-apa sensei?" Hinata megap-megap. Jelas sekali ia kaget plus takut saat mengetahui senseinya sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. 'Ketahuan…'

"KELUAR! Dengan enaknya kau tertidur saat aku sedang menjelaskan! Kau kira aku apa?" bentak Anko-sensei. Anko-sensei kalau sudah kesal dan marah pada muridnya memang sangat mengerikan!

"Ma-maaf sensei―" Hinata sudah gemetaran. Pasti sekarang semuanya sedang memerhatikannya. Ia takut!

"Sudahlah, cepat!"

"B-ba-baiklah…" Hinata berdiri dari duduknya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan.

Anko-sensei berjalan ke mejanya. "Dengar semua, jangan ada yang mengulangi hal itu lagi!"

"Iya sensei!" semua murid mengangguk. Perasaan takut mulai mereka rasakan.

'Ya ampun Hinata…'

.

Hinata bingung. Sekarang ia mau kemana?

Pergi ke taman seperti waktu itu?

Entahlah. Perasaan aneh langsung menghinggapinya setelah berpikiran untuk ke taman sekolah.

Dengan mantap, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke taman sekolah. Mengingat kejadian tadi, ia ingin menangis rasanya! Kami-sama…

**TBC…**

**Yeay akhirnya bisa update lumayan cepat! Wkwkwk sekarang sudah lumayan panjang kan…? Apa kalian puas? *nggak!* maaf jadi gaje begini… *pundung* saya masih bingung mau gimana? Semoga chap ini ga ada typo yaa, adakah? Maaf reviewnya ga dibales satu-satu… hehehe saya bingung *plak***

**Neji kelas berapa itu rahasia… *ditabok bolak balik* ada di chapter berikutnya kok! Makasih yang udah review chapter 1 dan 2 yaaa! Bersyukur masih ada yang mau review fic gaje nan abal ini… *terharu* MAKASIH BANYAK! untuk para reader yang sedang mengikuti UTS saya doakan nilainya bagus-bagus ya! Oyee~**

**Turut berduka cita ya sama Jepang! :'( semoga bisa melalui segala rintangan yang menyulitkaaan.. *?* pray for Japan! *Allahuakbar!***

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**Salam,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleeping Girl Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING : AU, OOC–**mungkin**, TYPO(S), IDE PASARAN, GAJE, AUTHOR AMATIR, BAHASA BERANTAKAN, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**.**

**Summary : ****Hinata yang hobi tidur dan Gaara yang suka telat. Bagaimanakah kejadiannya sampai mereka bisa bertemu dan akhirnya jadian?**

**.**

**Happy read!**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengernyit. 'Kotetsu-san ke mana?' tanyanya bingung. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan kiri—mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada.

Hinata pun memutuskan langsung saja keluar.

Hinata gemetar. 'Sa-Sabaku-san…,' sontak wajahnya merona—malu—saat melihatnya. Walaupun, ada sebersit rasa takut yang menghantuinya.

Hinata berjalan menuju bangku taman di seberang Gaara. Ia pun duduk di sana. Diperhatikannya Gaara yang sedang tidur dari tempatnya duduk. Hinata merona—lagi—saat mengingat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengannya. Lantas Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah sekian lamanya hening, akhirnya terpecahkan juga oleh suara bel yang nyaring. Hinata langsung berdiri, beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Saat ia melewati Gaara, 'sesuatu' memerintahkannya untuk berhenti. Sontak Hinata menoleh ke arah 'sesuatu' yang telah menahannya itu. Matanya terbelalak saat Gaara makin mengeratkan genggamannya dan mendekatinya. Hinata berkeringat dingin. Dilihatnya tatapan Gaara sayu, bukan tajam seperti biasa. Mungkin karena baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Gaara makin menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Hinata semakin ketakutan. Benar-benar ketakutan. Sungguh.

'K-Kami-sama, lindungi aku…,' batinnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya samasekali tidak mendukung, terus berdetak kencang tak keruan. Gemetar hebat dideranya.

Hinata merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Kontan ia langsung membuka matanya. Ia sangat amat terkejut saat mengetahui dirinya dan Gaara hanya berjarak sekitar 5 cm. Wajahnya pun luarbiasa berwarna merah bak tomat.

Kami-sama! Hinata melemas, rasanya ia ingin pingsan sekarang juga! Genggaman tangan Gaara masih seperti tadi, kayaknya Gaara sengaja melakukan itu. Tatapannya pun juga masih sayu seprti tadi. Perlahan Gaara mundur beberapa langkah. Hinata lega. Tapi tangan besar Gaara masih nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu.

Kemudian Gaara mundur untuk duduk lagi di kursi taman. Pergerakan Gaara tadi membuat Hinata agak tertarik. Karena Gaara belum juga melepaskannya, Hinata jadi berpikiran bahwa Gaara mengajaknya duduk bersama. Tapi untuk apa? Hinata pun membuang pikiran tadi sejauh-jauhnya. Kemudian ia tersadar, bahwa ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas.

"M-maaf," Hinata pun melepaskan genggaman Gaara kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Gaara agak kecewa, ia hanya memandang punggung Hinata yang menjauh kemudian menghilang di belokan. Senyum kecut yang jarang Gaara tunjukkan, sekarang berubah menjadi seringaian bak rubah.

Mengingat kejadian tadi seringaiannya makin lebar. Rona tipis pun muncul seenaknya di wajah Gaara. Ia sedikit bersyukur dibangunkan oleh suara bel sekolah tadi.

**.**

**.**

Sambil berjalan di koridor menuju ke kelasnya, Hinata menyentuh pipinya. Terlintas di benaknya kalau Gaara menciumnya tadi. Tidak mungkin! Hinata berusaha keras menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu dari benaknya. Wajah cantiknya pun tanpa malu-malu menampakkan rona merah yang sangat kentara.

Saat Gaara menggenggam tangannya, Hinata merasakan kehangatan yang memberinya rasa nyaman. Hinata menggeleng—berusaha mengusir pikiran yang sungguh-sungguh aneh itu. Karena ia tahu, bahwa Gaara melakukan tadi karena belum sadar sepenuhnya—itu menurut pikiran Hinata yang sehat. Yah, lagipula orang yang baru bangun tidur kan biasanya belum sadar seutuhnya…

'Sudahlah Hinata, jangan berpikiran aneh lagi!' kemudian ia memasuki kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

KRRIINGG!

Hinata segera berkemas saat mendengar bel kebebasan yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu semua murid. Setelah memberi salam, senseinya langsung bersiap kemudian meninggalkan kelasnya. Siswa-siswi pun berebutan keluar kelas.

"Aku duluan ya, Hinata!" setelah mengatakan itu, Tenten berlari keluar kelas. Ia dengan teganya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bengong di tempat.

"Aku pulang sendiri…," gumamnya. Sayang sekali, Hanabi ada jadwal ekskul, batinnya.

Hinata melangkah agak tergesa. Entah mengapa ia sekarang malas berlama-lama di sekolah. Ia ingin cepat pulang…

Sesampainya di halte, sudah ada bus yang sudah markir di situ. Hinata pun langsung menaiki bus tersebut. Dilihatnya, kursi tidak ada yang kosong. Eh! Itu… ada.. tapi… di sebelah pemuda berambut merah. Pikiran Hinata melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi. Apa itu Gaara? Ah sudahlah, tidak penting. Tinggal duduk aja kok repot. Ia pun melangkah menuju kursi kosong tersebut kemudian duduk di atasnya.

Hinata menoleh ke sampingnya, tempat pemuda berambut merah itu duduk. Pemuda itu sedang menunduk, asyik dengan telepon genggamnya. Sehingga Hinata tak tahu itu siapa, lagipula wajahnya juga tertutup oleh poninya. Yang ia ketahui hanya seragamnya yang persis seperti seragam laki-laki di sekolahnya. Hinata cukup lama menatap pemuda itu, sampai-sampai pemuda itu balas menatapnya—mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan.

Hinata merasa wajah tampan pemuda ini sudah tak asing baginya. Rambut merahnya, tato di keningnya, wajah dinginnya, auranya, mata emeraldnya, lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya yang sangat mirip panda—OH!

Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Tanpa diketahuinya, Gaara menyeringai. Hinata cuma menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Ia tidak akan mau menoleh ke pemuda itu lagi. Jantungnya langsung berdetak seperti biasa saat-saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Bus pun berhenti di halte lainnya. Sepertinya banyak penumpang yang akan naik, padahal bus sudah penuh. Mungkin mereka mau berdiri.

Gaara, saat melihat bapak-bapak berwajah… sangar, langsung terdiam, bingung. Alisnya kini bertautan. Orang itu berdiri persis di sebelah Hinata sambil berpegangan di kursi yang Hinata duduki. Gaara merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat itu. Ia pun berpikir, daripada nanti saat bus mengerem mendadak terus Hinata jatuh mengenainya, yaa lebih baik…?

Gaara pun menarik Hinata agar dekat dengannya. Gaara semakin ke pojok agar mereka—tepatnya Hinata—makin jauh dari bapak-bapak berwajah sangar itu.

Saat bus melewati jalan yang berlubang, kepala Hinata bergerak kesana kemari. Gaara pun meletakkan kepala Hinata di atas bahunya. Agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak, Gaara merengkuh Hinata—makin mendekatkan Hinata dengan dirinya. Gaara mendekapnya, menaruh lengannya di samping lengan Hinata.

Sadar akan posisinya, wajah Gaara menghangat. Jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat. Gaara sangat yakin, jikalau Hinata tidak tidur pasti bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Mengetahui hal itu, tapi Gaara malah mengeratkan rengkuhannya—mencari posisi yang dikiranya ternyaman.

"Ehm!" Gaara mengernyit, kemudian menoleh ke samping. Saat mengetahui itu adalah sang kondektur, Gaara merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar untuk diserahkannya pada sang kondektur.

Setelah memberi isyarat bahwa ia membayarkan sekaligus gadis ini, kondektur itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

'Mengganggu,' batin Gaara agak kesal. Setelah itu, Gaara meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hinata. kemudian ia menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Gaara menyukainya. Agak lama kemudian, Gaara pun ikut terpejam seperti Hinata.

**.**

**.**

"Uhh…," Hinata mendesah. Ia menggeliat. Indera penciumannya mencium aroma –err maskulin. Tunggu, sepertinya ia tidak pernah memakai parfum seperti ini. Lalu… siapa? Wanginya seperti parfum milik Neji-nii, ya beda-beda tipis lah. Masa bodo. Hinata terlalu malas untuk bangun dari kasurnya yang empuk banget untuk meriksa wangi macam apa ini.

Eh? Sebentar sebentar! Seingatnya ya, tadi sih ia belum sampai rumah. Jadi, dimana dirinya sekarang? Hinata menggeliat lagi. Kemudian ia tersentak setelah membuka kedua matanya. Ia duduk dengan seorang pemuda!―ia jelas tidak bodoh dalam membedakan mana laki mana perempuan. Hinata menoleh ke samping, dan juga pemuda itu sedang memeluknya! Kami-sama… mana erat banget pula! Napsu banget sama dia kayaknya, huh. Dan lagi sepertinya tadi ada sesuatu yang berat menindih kepalanya. Hm, pasti saat ia tidur, ia menyender ke bahu pemuda ini, terus kepala pemuda ini berada di atas kepalanya! Astaga…

Hinata ingat! Akhirnya… Ternyata, tadi ia duduk bersebelahan dengan… siapa lagi namanya? Oh iya, Sabaku Gaara! Tidaaaak! Rasa-rasanya ia pingin pingsan… Haduh, ia ingin membangunkan pemuda ini! Tapi… pertama, karena ia tidak tega membangunkannya, tahulah kalian ini kalau hati Hinata itu selembuuut sutra. Kedua, karena dia Sabaku Gaara, ya ampun! Hinata lebih memilih membangunkan panda daripada pemuda ini! Eh, bukannya Gaara dan panda ham–pir sama? Hampir loh, bukan benar-benar mirip.

Yak! Mana dia masih memeluknya lagi! Hinata memang tidak suka dengan posisinya sekarang, yah walaupun ia sem–pat merasa nyaman tadi. Hinata merona parah.

"Engh…," Gaara membuka matanya. Akhirnya datang juga! Kemudian Gaara menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Tatapannya sayu.

Hinata ingin meleleh saat melihat Gaara dengan eks-pre-si seperti itu. Wajahnya sudah merah tak keruan. Ingin rasanya mencium Gaara sekarang juga! Aaah! Gaara memang tampan!

Eeeeeeh?

Huh Hinata lebbaayy! Eh tapi memang itu yang kini dirasakannya, aaah pingin cium Gaara!

Eeeeeeeeeeh?

Sadarlah Hinata! Hinata pun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Gaara hanya diam menatapnya, cengok kali. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum tipisss melihat Hinata yang―sepertinya―gelagapan saat ditatapnya. Gaara kege-eran! Eh tolong jangan timpuk saya~

Gaara menolehkan pandangannya ke jendela. Sepertinya tidak asing. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ke rumah, maka ia segera bersiap―hendak berdiri dan melepaskan rengkuhannya. Alis Gaara bertaut. Kemudian ia langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata, menariknya agar ikut dengannya. Setelah berbicara pada sopir bus, bus pun berhenti. Gaara turun dari bus sambil menarik Hinata supaya mengikutinya.

Bus pun tancap gas setelah penumpang turun.

Hinata bingung. Apakah ia mimpi? Mimpi buruk? Kejadian aneh menimpanya karena berada di dekat pemuda ini. Apalagi Gaara belum mau melepaskan genggamannya. Ia hanya diam menatap Hinata yang lagi asyik bengong.

Mereka masih diam di tempat. Berdiri di atas trotoar kayak kambing congek. Gaara memutuskan untuk segera ke rumahnya. Ia tidak suka berlama-lama disini, ia benci ditatap seperti berlian di etalase oleh gadis-gadis yang berjalan di seberang sambil cekakak-cekikik.

Gaara pun menyadarkan gadis ini, menepuk pipinya pelan. Hinata, sangking kagetnya, ia pingsan. Gaara sontak langsung menangkap tubuhnya. Ehm.

'Kenapa dia?' tanyanya saat melihat Hinata memejamkan mata. Gaara pun menggendong Hinata a la _bridal style_. Gaara baru bersyukur rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan jalan raya.

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima!" teriak Gaara sesampainya di depan pintu rumahnya. Tumbenan dia pake ngucapin salam, biasanya ya langsung nyelonong kayak maling. Karena dia lagi kesusahan buka pintu aja makanya memberi salam.

Cklek. "Oka―eri…," ibunya terbengong-bengong menatapnya. "siapa dia, Gaara?" tanyanya sambil menyilakan Gaara untuk masuk.

"Teman," jawab Gaara singkat, padat, dan pelan. Kemudian, ia pun menidurkan Hinata di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Ibunya mengikutinya, masih dengan wajah super bingung.

"Oh Gaara! Pacarmu? Dia cantik sekali!" ibunya teriak histeris. Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan," rona tipis muncul di pipinya.

"Lalu?" Karura terlihat penasaran. Tidak heran kalau ia histeris melihat Gaara membawa seorang gadis ke rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya! Karura sangat tidak percaya ini. Seorang Sabaku Gaara melakukan ini?

"Sudah kubilang, teman," jelas Gaara. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Karura berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih pingsan, kemudian ia duduk di sofa sebelah Hinata. Matanya mengamati penampilan gadis itu. 'Tidak buruk, cantik malah. Cocok untuk Gaara! Kyaa!' batinnya lebay.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengganti baju, Gaara keluar kamar. Ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya, Karura sedang memandangi Hinata.

"Huh," Gaara mendengus. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Hinata.

"Gaara-kun, kenapa ia tidur?" tanya ibunya.

Hah? "Pingsan, bukan tidur," bantah Gaara.

"Yaa apapun itu, kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab Gaara cuek bebek.

"Lho?" Karura bingung.

"Hn," Gaara hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Hening. Kemudian terlihat ada pergerakan dari Hinata. Sepertinya ia akan sadar. Terlihat Hinata akan membuka matanya. Setelah ia sadar, ia duduk kemudian memperhatikan ruangan di mana ia berada. Hinata bingung. Ia melihat ke samping, ada seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya. Kemudian ia melihat ke depan, ada seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ya, ia ingat dia adalah Gaara. Berarti?

"A-aku di mana?"

"Di rumahku," Gaara menatap Hinata. Tatapannya datar seperti biasa.

Karura mendengus. Gaara tidak pernah ramah dengan perempuan! "Hm, siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Karura pada Hinata. Hinata menoleh.

"Hinata Hyu-uga," Karura hanya manggut-manggut.

"Perkenalkan, aku calon mertuamu," ucap karura sambil tersenyum menatap Gaara.

"Eh?" sementara Gaara hanya mendengus.

"Bercanda. Aku Karura, ibunya Gaara," ucap Karura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh. Ma-maaf Oba-san, aku harus s-segera pulang," ucap Hinata kemudian mengambil tasnya yang berada di lantai dekat sofa tempatnya tidur tadi.

"Tidak usah begitu, kau bisa memanggilku kaa-san," Gaara mendelik menatap ibunya.

"Eh?" Hinata merona.

"Aku pergi," ucap Gaara kemudian menarik Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk, mengikuti Gaara. Lebih baik menurut saja pada pemuda itu.

"Kapan-kapan ke sini lagi ya, Hinata-chan!" ucap Karura saat melihat Hinata yang akan memasuki mobil Gaara. Sekarang Karura sedang berdiri di ambang pintu untuk melihat Gaara yang akan mengantar Hinata pulang.

Hinata menoleh. "Eh? I-iya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis kemudian memasuki mobil Gaara.

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan, keheningan menyelimuti. Sampai akhirnya, Gaara berbicara.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"K-komplek Hyuuga," jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

Gaara mendengus. Tak bisakah ia menatapnya saat berbicara dengannya?

Lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Sebuah kesempatan baginya. Gaara menyeringai. Dengan perlahan Gaara mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata. Kemudian ia berbisik ke telinga gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Tatap aku saat kau berbicara denganku," ucap Gaara.

Hinata bergidik saat merasakan hembusan napas Gaara di lehernya. Pipinya merona. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya―menegakkan lehernya. Sementara Gaara, ia memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menghirup aroma lavender yang menenangkan.

TIN TIN TIN

Gaara tersadar. Ia pun kembali memfokuskan untuk menyetir. Ia menghela napas. Kemudian Gaara menginjak pedal gas. Ia sengaja mengemudi berkecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia takut.

**.**

**.**

"Turun," gumam Gaara saat mobilnya diberhentikan.

"Hei, turun," Gaara menambah volume suaranya. "kau dengar aku tidak?" bentak Gaara yang sudah jengkel setengah mati.

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh, kemudian menunduk. "ma-maaf, tadi aku me-mengantuk," Hinata terlihat bergetar.

Gaara menghela napas. "Oke, kita sampai. Kau bisa turun sekarang," ucapnya.

"Sa-Sabaku-san tahu rumahku?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan ujung roknya.

"Hn," apa itu "Hn"?

"Te-terimakasih sudah m-mengantarku pulang," Hinata menengadah sambil tersenyum manis. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi pucatnya.

Jantung Gaara seakan mau lompat dari tempatnya saat melihat senyum Hinata. Gaara pun mengangguk kaku. Samar-samar ada rona tipis di pipinya. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat lebay.

Hinata membuka pintu mobil. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Hinata berjalan ke teras rumahnya. Gaara masih diam di tempat, menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh.

Sebelum Hinata benar-benar masuk ke rumahnya, ia berbalik badan. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah mobil Gaara. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan perlahan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Hinata.

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**Kyaaaa! Gomen gomen, saya baru update :'( huwaa lama sekali saya ga nulis. Sampe leher pegel2 gara2 nunduk *curcol* yak chap ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya *bangga banget padahal beda dikit doang* yaa sebenernya masih pengen dilanjut, tapi saya pegeel *lebbbay!*yahahahah saya bingung mau curcol apalagi *plak* karena sekarang sudah LIBURAN jadi memungkinkan saya update cepat. Yeeeiy! Kalo TRPM, belom saya lanjut. Saya terlalu malas untuk nulisnya *plak* tapi ga akan ke discontinue kok! Oiya romens nya banyakan kan? Hahah**

**Review?**

**U.F**


End file.
